


Overwatch is Very Serious

by InsaneJul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Getting Together, Mornings, Multi, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJul/pseuds/InsaneJul
Summary: Lúcio honestly is just good friends with Hana, and everyone can stop telling him to stay away from her now. She just gets him. Honestly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just because Lúcio/D.Va is a cute-ass ship. Some Mchanzo and Anahardt snuck in there and I regret nothing. This is just some cute crap about my two young soldiers getting together.

            Everyone wants to tell him to take everything more seriously. _Don’t skate around blasting music like a child. Don’t scream when you are wounded. Don’t beep at Bastion._ He doesn’t really care. He is who he is, and it doesn’t matter what he’s like as long as he lives up to his commitment—and he does. What’s so wrong about bringing a little joy into the lives of some hardened soldiers? Life is supposed to be fun. Just because things are rough right now doesn’t mean we have to change our whole mindsets.

            That’s probably what attracted him to Hana in the first place—she never told him to be serious. She stayed up until 3 AM playing video games with chips sitting on the floor. She laughed at his jokes. She stuck by him because his joy made her feel safe, even if it annoyed everyone else, and he appreciated that. He liked having her around.

            Of course, this is just another thing that everyone wants to hassle him about— _stay away from Hana._ Why does everyone assume it’s like that? It isn’t—it’s not. He’s not lying. They’re really just good friends. They get along because they’re not jerks with sticks up their asses like everybody else. No one is able to see it like that. Maybe it’s because he knows they were all fucking like rabbits in the original Overwatch. Hana laughs when he says that. She is also vehemently denying that they’re together, and he wishes it didn’t bug him, just a bit, but it does. He stays up late with her while she streams and her internet fans are starting to believe they’re dating, too—he pretends he doesn’t, but he sees the fanfic that is steadily increasing in number. He wonders if she knows about it.

            Reinhardt wanders into the kitchen one morning to see a sleepy Lúcio pouring milk into some cereal. “Hey, little DJ,” He says. “Why haven’t you been sleeping?”

  
            “Hana stays up playing games…it’s hard to sleep when she’s awake.”

  
            “You don’t need to stay up with her.”

            “Yeah, I know.”

            Hana then walks in, still in her pajamas, yawning. “Hey, guys.”

  
            Reinhardt beams at her. “Hello, little one!”

  
            She smiles back, because who could resist the joy this huge German man exudes? Besides, a smile is never far from her lips. “Good morning,” she says, stifling another yawn. Lúcio honestly thinks her accent is one of the sweetest things he’s ever heard, then shakes off the idea, because who is he to judge about accents? It’s not her fault English isn’t her first language, but Korean is beautiful…he almost wants to hear her say a phrase, any phrase, in her native language.

            “Lúcio tells me you are keeping him up nights!” Reinhardt booms. Lúcio tries not to blush, but he can feel it creeping up on his face, especially as she smirks in his direction.

            “He doesn’t need to stay up while I play.”

  
            “I _know_ that, but—” he tries to protest, but neither are listening anymore since Ana enters the room, smiling gently and beginning a search for her tea.

            “Ah, _fraulein_ , it is on the top shelf. Let me get it for you,” Reinhardt offers, opening a cabinet that was at eye level for him and everyone else needed a stool to reach. While he is distracted, Ana glances between the two younger soldiers sharing a box of cereal.

            “Good morning, children,” she says, despite both of them being adults, because she really sees everyone as children that aren’t herself, Reinhardt, and Soldier. “I see you were up again last night.”

  
            Lúcio rolls his eyes at that because this isn’t a conversation he wants to have three times in the span of five minutes. He knows he ought to reply with something, and Hana opens her mouth to, but then Jesse waltzes in with a huge grin and drawls, “You got that right, Ana.”

  
            “Jesse!” she scolds him, the two younger people in the room forgotten immediately. “You know fraternizing with other members of Overwatch isn’t a good idea. Never mix pleasure with work.”

            Reinhardt hands down her favorite tea at that moment, using the opportunity to duck his head and hide his blush. Jesse doesn’t miss it, though, and gestures at him exaggeratedly back at his adoptive mother. She shrugs as if to say, _I’m not doing anything unseemly._ He rolls his eyes to say, _yeah, right,_ and she narrows her eyes to end the conversation. Just as McCree looks like he’s about to complain aloud, Hanzo enters and places a hand on his shoulder. Lúcio and Hana decide to pretend they don’t see the marks along the exposed skin on his left side. They make their escape before Ana digs into the two of them for what everybody already knew they were doing but wouldn’t dare discourage. Those two men were…somewhat intimidating.

            Hana takes the opportunity to tease him more while they hurry away. “You know, you really don’t have to stay up with me while I’m streaming.”

  
            “God, Hana, let it go! I stay up ‘cause I want to, end of story.”

  
            She observes him for a minute, then says, “That’s nice of you.”

            “Well, y’know. It’s fun,” he mutters, starting toward his room.

            “Hey, uh…I was thinking…” she starts, and he turns back to face her. Hana is shuffling her feet a little and her teeth have sunken into her bottom lip and she just looks so _cute._ “Since you like it, why don’t you join me on the next stream. We can play something together. Like, officially.”

            “Won’t your fans just think we’re dating even more?” He immediately regrets saying that, since he wasn’t sure if she even knew, and he doesn’t want to make this morning any more awkward than it has already been.

            “I don’t mind,” she shrugs, then smiles up at him, and—yes—that is definitely a flirty smile. He grins back. “As long as you don’t.”

            Lúcio slips his hand into hers and says, “Yeah, I definitely don’t.”

            “So what were you gonna do today?”

            “Training, I guess. You?”

            “Same. Want to join me?”

            “I sure would.”

  
            “God dAMMIT!” Jesse shouts from the other end of the hall. The DJ and gamer instantly jump apart and face him. “You little shits. I owe Genji ten bucks now! Do you even know how much that is in yen? Does he use yen? Fuck!” he stalks away, shoving his hands into his pockets, presumably searching for his wallet. “You couldn’t’ve waited, say, one more month? Dammit.”

  
            “Calm yourself, Jesse,” Hanzo comments from a doorway neither of the kids knew he was standing in. “He will not hold you to the bet.”

  
            “It’s the _principle_ of the thing, Hanzo!”

  
            Hana calmly takes Lúcio’s hand once more and leads him away from the bickering couple. They don’t exactly start training as soon as they reach the floor, but it only really set them off a few minutes. Some things are a little more important, in the moment, than working hard and being serious. They both understand that very well.

**Author's Note:**

> "It's the principle of the thing" is my personal saying and I still can't believe I made McCree say it.


End file.
